Moving Mountians
by Azucena17
Summary: Bella has kept a secret from the Cullens. One that is about to break down everything that they've come to know to the very foundation. She has a twin sister. One that was given to an aunt to raise. What happens when the war in England has damaged Hermione so much so, that she chooses to return to the people who threw her away? Read and find out. Will be Harry/Hermione pairing
1. Why Me? (Bella)

Here is the new story that I promised as my second Christmas/Yule present for all of my lovely readers. As most know Princess Lullaby has been going smoothing and right as planned. Yet, No More Happy Endings is in the process of being revised and continued at a later unknown date. My muse for PL keeps prompting me to write more, whereas my muse for NMHE is no longer around. I am trying to figure out where I was going with the story and finish it in her honor. As always, I own nothing but the posters and photo cutouts of any characters that are in this story, unless I specify that they are of my own creation. Now on with the STORY!

* * *

_Bella Swan's POV~_

I had the feeling all day long that something was going to happen today. At that moment I was sitting at Edward's house watching as Jasper and Emmett played Grand Theft Auto 5, when my phone began to ring. Knowing that anyone else who would call on that thing was either a sleep due to the time difference, or already being in the same house. I assumed it was probably Charlie, and he would soon be the bearer of bad , even though I didn't want to hear anything bad, I was extremely curious.

"Hey, Dad," I said, as I touched the phone's screen to answer it.

"Hey, Bells. I just wanted to tell you right away that I just got off the phone with your Aunt." He said, which left me in a stupor. As far as I know, I only have one Aunt, and nobody's heard from her since I was eleven. Charlie had been an only child, while Renee's sister lived somewhere in Great Britain.

"Aunt Jeanie?" I questioned, just wanting to assure myself that is who we were talking about.

"Yes, Jean. Anyways, she informed me that your sister is moving to Forks. She is to arrive at the airport in the morning. Now seeing as I have to work, I want you to go and meet her there. She will also be attending Forks High, so you need to take her to get registered at the school." He informed me. As soon as he mentioned _Her_ I knew this year was to be doomed. She always found a way to ruin everything. I did something that I never would have, except _She_ was involved.

"But, Dad! She will ruin my senior year! I can't stand to even talk to her, let alone live with and go to school with her!" I whined, sounding exactly like a 4 year-old.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Charlie yelled, which shocked me, he never raised his tone, even when I ran away to Voltura. "You will do as I say and I won't hear another word against it, is that clear?" I didn't answer him, I just hung up my phone.

Jasper looked at me strangely, as well as Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. Rosalie and Alice had come into the room during my 'talk' with my father.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked. I threw my arms into the air in a surrendering motion.

"My dad just informed me that my stupid sister is coming here to live. We haven't seen each other since we were eleven. She came for the summer while I was living with Renee in Phoenix. All she did the whole summer was read really strangely titled books and brag about being excepted into a prestigious boarding school in the Scottish Highlands. She is the exact opposite of me, which makes me question if one of us was adopted. She is the type of person who believes that the world revolves around her and that she should be given everything that she wants handed to her on a silver platter." I vented my flustrations, glad that someone was willing to listen to my side of the situation.

"Why were you the same age?" Emmett was the first to get the question out.

"Because Hermione is my fraternal twin sister. She was born four minutes ahead of me." I explained, making it sound like it was an unimportant detail, even to my own ears.

"If she is your twin, then why does she live with someone other than her parents?" Alice questioned. I sighed, here comes the explaining of my creepy sister.

"I don't know the entire story, but it all starts with my Aunt and Uncle being unable to have children of their own. It wasn't so much that they were desperate to be parents, but they need a child to inherit the estate the my Uncle was given when his father died young. My uncle was what the English called '_Blue Bloods_'. So they were constantly trying. Until my aunt found out that that she was never to have children due to an illness she had when she was a child, which I found in a letter to my mother when I was 12. So, that ended up putting a strain in their marriage. Soon they began trying different methods, surrogate mothers and possibly adoption. Most of the story I get is from the letters that my mother keeps in a shoebox at the bottom of her closest.

"Well, when Hermione and I were three, their were a few incidents. Soon Renee just explained away as she was seeing things, but then _that_ day happened. Most of the stuff was minor, if I had been mean and took a toy that she had been playing with, it would fly out of my hand and into hers, if she dropped her cup while we were in our high chairs, it would fly back up to her. Well then that day happened. Mom had to go to a party for work, and we had to be watched by a babysitter. When mom came home and checked on us, I was lying in my crib, about to go to sleep, whereas Hermione was floating by the ceiling. She screamed and the babysitter came running.

"Mom ended up bribing the girl to not speak of anything. That night, while both of us were in our cribs sleeping, she packed a diaper bag full of clothes, toys, snacks and some pictures of just me and her. She wrote on the back who I was, who she was, and that she loved her. Soon, she snuck into our room, pick up Hermione and in the dead of night, left her in front of a hospital, only covered in a blanket laying against that diaper bag. The next day, the phone constantly rang, and Renee just sat there and let it. When she finally did answer it was around five at night, neither of us had eaten, and both of us were still in our pajamas. Aunt Jean was calling, and she and mom soon began to fight. Mom was religious, very religious, at the time whereas Aunt jean was an intellectual. She always tried to find an answer for everything. Well, seeing as the Safe- Haven laws hadn't yet been put into play, they tried to get ahold of both Renee and Charlie. Charlie was the only one to answer his phone, and he said at the current time he wasn't fit to raise a child, but he might be able to get ahold of someone that could. That someone turn out to be Jean. As soon as she heard what her sister did, they booked the next flight to Arizona and they weren't leaving until Hermione and possibly I was put into their custody. Well, the next year past, and the court fund them in favor to grant them custody of Hermione, but they stated that I wasn't in any danger. Two years later, Hermione was adopted and became a citizen of England legally.

"Her last name name changes and it is the biggest thing in the world. Mom comes back to life, never going back to church, but losing her depression. Whenever they came for a vacation, she was quiet, and constantly reading. She hated being around Renee, and with what happened I couldn't blame her, but she broke her everytime she did that. Then, the summer that we were eleven, she left, and never looked back." I said looking out of the window at the tree throughout the whole story, unable to face them with the stupidity that was my family. When I did turn around, everyone looked sympathetic, except Rosalie.

"How do you know that she's just not jealous of you? While you were kept, she was thrown away like trash?" Rosalie questioned. I didn't answer her, because over the years I've asked myself that same question many times, so I looked away again.

* * *

I wanted to get this out yesterday, but with us getting back home from the festivities so late, I had to put Nikki to sleep and put away everything that the both of us received for Christmas before I collapsed on my bed. Anyways, hope everyone likes it. Please Review

~Azucena17


	2. Going Home (Hermione)

This is Azucena17, and I just want to thank all for favoriting, following, and reviewing. This story has blown my other two out of the water, and it's only the first chapter. Sorry about the late update, but I have work, raising a child, and exams to study for. Even if this is supposed to be my Christmas vacation. Well to answer some of the reviews that I got:

_**Terry (Guest)-**_ I am sorry that you may not read this story because of the Harry/Hermione, I am sorry that I forgot to mention the pairing in the description.

_**The Guest Who Did Not Leave A Name- **_Bella was given a POV even though she will be bashed in this story, because, as I see it, everyone has a different side to the reason Hermione was given to an Aunt to be raised. In the canon, if you would really and truly look at the books from a critics point of view, you would see that Bella is just as selfish as the next person. She made Edward choose her safety over fighting for her safety with the rest of his family in _New Moon._ Also there was the time she selfishly wanted to have two men, when in the end only one can get her. I didn't mean to confuse you at all, and if I so happened to, I am sorry.

_**Carol Zoldik- **_Thank you for your amazing advice. I will use it to continue to write the story.

_**SilverShadowKat19, Guest #2-**_ I planned on Rosalie and Jasper becoming fast friends with the characters that will be introduce in this chapter. As for Draco, well lets just say, Rose may just be out diva'd in this story.

Well thats enough of my ramblings, so again I own nothing. I want to add that some of the deaths that were in Deathly Hallows have been changed. As the story goes along, more will be explained. Now on with the STORY!

* * *

I was leaning against Harry as we were flying on our way to the last place that I had ever expected that I would go to. The twins were sitting on the floor, making our twins giggle. I smile, and Harry begins to run his hand through my hair. Our twins Theodean Remus and Cassiopeia Aisling Lupin-Potter. We were given custody of them just days after the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry and I had been staying at Grimmuald Place as we tried to work out plan to bring my parents home from Australia, when Andromedea Tonks showed up with the two children, both a little over four months old. She pushed them in a buggy, and in a bag that was hanging from her shoulder, she had all of their possessions. As they were talking over tea, while the twins napped, she broke down. She said that she just wasn't able to be what they need. Having lost her husband, daughter and son-in-law all in the span of less than three months. She told us that when the time was right, she would see if they could come and stay for a night. But, right now she just needed to grieve. Then, halfway through August, they were blood adopted by Harry and I.

We took Teddy and Cassy with us when we went to get my parents and give them back their memories. When they finally came to, they fell in love with both of them and Harry. After telling them about the relationship that we started on our impromptu camping trip, Harry went off to talk to my dad alone. I knew something was up when both of them came back grinning like tom cats. All of a sudden, in the sunset that was streaming though the bay window, and surrounded by the people I loved most, he got down on bended knee and proposed. Of course I said yes, and as soon as we got back to England, we started planning the weeding. On August 11th, we were married under a beautiful willow tree right next to the Black Lake on the Hogwarts grounds. The next day, before we left on the two week honeymoon, we went to Gringotts Bank and adopted Teddy and Cassy as our own.

As soon as we got back from our vacation in Spain, my mom and dad suggested that we get away from all of the death that still lingers here. We agreed, knowing that we shouldn't have the twins around all the paparazzi. As we started to talk about places, mom suggested that we go to Forks. Harry became curious as to why a town with the name of an eating utensil was added to the list of potential names. That's when I had to explain the whole thing. I sat Harry down one night after we got the twins to sleep and told him the whole story. I told him all about how Jean and Daniel Granger were not my biological parents. I told him about how when I was three I was left at an Arizona hospital by my mother. I told him that when they reached my father, he told the state that he wasn't able to take me. Almost a week later they were able to get ahold of my aunt and uncle who lived in London, England. After I was able to admit to him about that and he didn't leave me because I was left and was unwanted. I then dropped the bombshell that I had a feternal twin sister. As soon as I told him that, he finally convinced me to at least go there and stay for a short period of time. When I finally told my parents where the four of us planned to go. They then convinced me that I should at least finish my last year of school, even if it is muggle school.

"Mia, wake up. We are just about ready to land. I need help strapping the twins into the seats," Harry said as he gently shook me awake. I smiled, loving the way that I have a family.

"Yeah come on sis, we can't stay on the plane forever," Two voices said at the same time.

"Alright, Alright. I'm up. Now, lets all get strapped in," I said as I sat up from leaning on Harry during my nap.

* * *

So, I will try to get the next chapter of Princess Lullaby up tomorrow, my town is getting snowed in for a while. Anyways, please keep up the reviews, love getting the messages on my phone when I get down.

~Azucena1717


	3. Throwing Water Out Of Love

Well, I am back after a rather long break. Trouble in life leaves no time for updates. As for this story, I am rather surprised with the sheer number of reviews, favorites and follows that it has received. Wow! Anyways, I own nothing, it all belongs to the infamous J.K. Rowling and the passionate Stephenie Meyers. Now on with the STORY!

_**Carol Zoldik-**_The surname was not only changed for Cassiopeia, but for Theodean as well. As for why the name was chosen, the Black family tradition is to name the child after a constellation. Theodean was named for his fallen grandfather, so he couldn't take that weight as well, but for the girl, Tonks gave her a strong name, one she knew that Cassie would hate, as to who the person represented, so she would do everything that she could so as not to be vain and cruel. And as a mother, if the father of my daughter had no choice but to give her up, then later on wanted to see her, I would tempt her into at least giving it a try. Besides, paparazzi will never think of a muggle town named after an eating utensil. But as for her going to high school, in America, the average age of graduates are 18-19. So, if someone sees few teens that aren't in school, then they will start to ask questions. Bella is her twin, the same age, and she is in school so others will expect Hermione to be in school as well. As for who will take care of the twins whilst Harry and Hermione are off playing muggle, Fred and George Weasley came to help with their god-children. So they have two live in babysitters at the ready.

* * *

_**Bella's POV~**_

'Dad, she hasn't shown up yet. The only flight from London, with a layover in New York arrived over an hour ago. So I am leaving and there is nothing that you can say to stop me," I said to him. I was angry that he even made me come her to get the devil that is my twin sister, then my anger became uncontrollable as she didn't even bother to show up.

Just then, a group of six passed by them. The leader was a male who looked to be in his early twenties, with a light tan and midnight black hair that fell into his shocking green eyes who stood at the average height of 6"1'. He was dressed from head to toe in designer clothing, wearing an emerald-green Gianni Versace button up shirt, with gray Giorgio Armani jeans, and Nike Zoom Vapor 9 shoes. In his arms was a little girl of around seven or eight months old. Her hair was golden as the sun, yet there was different colors of blonde. Light, white, dark, and even brown. Her eyes matched the man's that was holding her. She was dressed in finery that looked to cost more than the entire outfit of the dark-haired man's. She was dressed in a pure white Christian Dior bow detail tulle dress that housed the greenest of bows that matched her eyes perfectly. Her green socks had ruffles on the edges that folded over and on her feet were white Christian Dior silk booties. Around her neck, was a child-sized necklace that housed both an emerald and a diamond, and on her wrist was a bracelet that looked to be made for her that matched.

The next to pass was a woman who looked around the same age of the man. Her hair was identical to the little girls, whereas her eyes told another story. They were a hypnotizing gold, almost that of a vampires, and she stood tall and proud at the height of 5"11'. She was just as well dressed as the two ahead of her, wearing an Alexander McQueen black and white spined lace flared dress. She had not jewelry, but chose to accessorize with a black Giorgio Armani cashmere tuxedo jacket and a pair of blood-red Stuart Weitzman mae toe cap platforms. Even to the untrained eye, her simple outfit, shouted that she had money. In her arms she carried a little boy, who had to be the girl's twin, judging by age,. His hair was just as black as the man's ahead of them, yet, his eyes matched the woman who was holding him, giving a guess to his parentage. The little boy was just as well dressed as his sister. Wearing a light blue Christian Dior fine stripe shirt and a pair of Christian Dior turn-up pants, that resembled jeans. His shoes were the same as the man's except the colors were light blue, gray and white.

Following both of them and talking amongst themselves, were twins with flaming red hair and bright blue eyes that lit up with mirth and mischief. Both of them matching in outfits, making it almost impossible for people to not do double takes to see if they are seeing double. both wore a white Brunello Cucinelli basic fit collared button up shirt and a pair of 7 For All Mankind dark rinse stretch jeans and had on gray Nike Jordan True Flight shoes. All of them walked past everyone to the exit, the red-heads each pulling along a set of luggage while the male and female in the front each held onto diaper bags, each one ignoring the stares that they were receiving.

"That's just fine, Bells. I'll give your aunt a call to see if the flight that she was on didn't get delayed or something." I hung up the phone, not even bothering to say goodbye. His voice pulling me out of my once-over look at the passing people. Rosalie was looking at me with masked disgust, while the rest looked just plain uncomfortable.

"Well, we can leave then," I said to no one in particular. Yet, I knew all could hear me. We headed out of the airport. The first thing we noticed was those teens that had the little children who all dressed in designer clothing getting into cars that looked like that each cost a fortune. The woman and man with the children strapped them into the backseat of the dark blue Rolls Royce, before each climbing in, with the man driving. The car behind them, was a bright yellow Ferrari F12berlinetta and each of the redheaded twins took a seat before both cars drove out of the que of waiting cars.

I was mad that that family went and upstaged the Cullens, I wasn't used to someone else being in the gossip when I was with them.

* * *

_**Hermione's POV~**_

"Okay, as soon as we get home, we need to keep the children up until tonight, that way they can get adjusted to the time. So we won't put them down for their naps," I told Harry as he sped down the street in the direction of Forks, Washington. He groaned as soon as that came out of my mouth.

"Do you realize how crabby they will be? And when it comes for bath time, Teddy is going to throw a fit when he has to get in, you know just how much his inner wolf hates water on a good day." I laughed at all of the many memories that I had of bath time with Teddy, not only does he get a bath, but so does the person bathing him. Remembering all of the times that my hair was covered in bubbles as well as Harry's.

"Well, I guess we will just have to trick him, don't we? And besides, it your turn to was Cassie tonight anyways, so why are you complaining?" I asked him bitterly yet, I had a smile on my face as I did so.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. You know we still love you, even when Teddy throws water at you?" Harry said. glancing her way briefly for a moment before he focused back on the road.

"Oh, so he throws water at me out of love?" Both of us laugh at the hilarity of that.

* * *

And that ladies and gents is the third chapter of Moving Mountians. Since I have no school tomorrow nor am I likely to have school Wednesday, please expect the next chapter of Princess Lullaby, if anyone reads that. Please Review!

~Azucena17


	4. Breakfast At The Potter House

Hello, everyone! I am back. I had a long break due to the fact that my daughter was in the hospital. This winter has been bad on her. She kept getting pneumonia and wasn't able to keep any fluids down. She is better and we are home now. So I have decided to update Princess Lullaby and Moving Mountians as well as post a new one-shot in honor of my nephew who was just born. Anyways, I own nothing and it all belongs to the wonderfully talented authors known as J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyers. Now on with the STORY!

* * *

Hermione and Harry had just climbed into bed after finally getting Cassie and Teddy to bed when the bedside phone rung. Both of them groaned. Hermione sat up and reached over to the phone to see who it was. Looking at the caller I.D. she noticed that it was her mother. She smiled, maybe Jean wasn't used to the time difference yet.  
"Hello, Mum," Hermione said as Harry flicked on the light to help them stay awake while she was on the phone, seeing as they had a long day with two crabby infants.  
"Did you guys arrive yet?" Jean questioned through the phone at the same time that Harry yawned beside her. She sniggered.  
"Yeah, we got in around three, and made it to the new house. All of the had already been unpacked and we got the twins settled in. Fred and George were extremely helpful in in keeping them awake so that they would sleep tonight." She told her mother.  
"Okay, I just wanted to check. Charlie said that your sister went to pick you up and that you weren't there, or at least she didn't see you." Her mother said.  
"Why would she come and get me from the airport? Were they expecting my husband, children, and I live with them?" Hermione questioned her mother getting a little upset.  
"Well, I may have forgot to mention that you were married, and had children and that your husband was rich. As well as the fact that he bought you a house to live in when you decided to move there," Hermione could hear the sheepishness in her voice over the phone.  
"Mother, how could you? So now I have to do all the explaining to someone who will demand all the information yet doesn't deserve it," Hermione sighed. She knew that she couldn't stay mad at her mum for long.  
"I'm sorry, luv. I know that it must be late there so I'll let you go. Call me tomorrow and let me know how everything went," Jean says.  
"Okay, I will, mum. Good-bye. I love you." She said. Her mother repeated it before they hung up with each other.

Hermione collapsed on the pillow.  
"We have to go over there tomorrow. I just am not ready for the explosion that is going to come from this." She told her husband. He laid down and pulled her closer to him so that they were lying side by side as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"It will all be fine. We have nothing to worry about. We had your father's blessing when we were wed, and our children came to us out of an unforseen incident and we love them nontheless. If he has a problem with that, them this town is big enough that we can ignore him for the next year." Harry told her. She smiled. It was one of the reasons she had fallen for him in the first place, he always knew what to say when she went into her panic modes.  
"Thanks, now lets get to sleep before the twins wake. I for one am glad they are finally sleeping through the night." She said and Harry chuckled as he turned out the lights.

* * *

The next morning came in a wave of children being too hyper to sleep until 7 o'clock in the morning. The alert charm that Hermione casted on the childrens' nursery, went off telling them that Cassie and Teddy were ready to start the day.  
"Harry, I'll take Teddy, so you have Cassie," Hermione told her as she climbed out of bed and stretched, before slipping on her house shoes and satin robe. Harry followed in the same meaning, but groaned as Hermione told him that.  
"Why is it I am always getting the difficult child? You and I both know that Cassie hates mornings like her mum and Teddy hates nights like his dad," Harry whined.  
"Oh, Harry, Dear. I do it for you, when they are older, and we need to punish our children or make them squeal, we will be able to play good cop and bad cop, yet it won't be an act," Hermione had walked up to him and tenderly stroked his cheek, before leaning in to kiss him as she was done talking. The kiss soon turned heated, yet Hermione pulled away.  
"Well, we have better get the children ready for the day," She said walking away and swaying her hips in a sexual manner as she waltzed out of the door.  
"Oh, your little minx, I wake up with the same morning hard-on, then you tempt me in that way, leaving me sexually flustered? I will pay you back, when you least expect it," Harry told her as he followed her into the pale green nursery that they had set up for the babies that was off of their room. As they walked into the room, the two dark cherry circular cribs housed two bright-eyed children talking to each other. Harry walked over to the crib with the purple bedding and picked up Cassie, who was dressed in a pale yellow night gown. Hermione walked over to the crib with the pale blue bedding and picked up Teddy, who was wearing a one piece light green pajama set.  
"Dippy," Harry called into the quiet air. A second later, a female house elf popped into view. She was wearing a bow on her head, and a child's summer dress, yet had the Potter-Black crest housed on the right breast.  
"Whats can Dippy bes doing for Master Potter?" The elf asked after she bowed to the both of them. Even though Hermione had started S.P.E.W. in their fifth year, once Doby and Harry sat down to explain how if an elf didn't bond with a family, they would lose their magic and die within a year. The Family magic is what keeps them healthy and sane. Hermione began to allow the Potter-Black elves to do as they needed to do to feel happy. Which was serve the family that they were bond to.  
"I need two bananas mashed up and placed in two bowls for the children, then set them by their high chairs. As soon as that is finished, you may start breakfast." Harry said and the elf nodded before popping away. As soon as the elf popped away, Harry laid Cassie down on one two matching changing tables. He quickly changed her diaper, and then picked her back up. Keeping her in her pajamas until after breakfast, when they would get their baths and then change their clothes.

As Harry and Hermione were feeding the twins, Fred and George walked into the room at the smell of breakfast.  
"So, what do we have..." Fred started as they poured cups of coffee.  
"...on the schedule for..." George continued where he left off, doing their twin speak.  
"...today?" they both finished. The wedded couple smiled at that.  
"Well, I was wondering if you two would come with the four of us and meet my biological father and twin sister? My mother had forgotten to mention that I had a husband and two children."

* * *

I am sorry for not posting this sooner. I have been sick all week, and still have to keep up with my daughter and school. So please read and review!


End file.
